1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerators and more particularly pertains to a new refrigerator with a third door for reducing loss of the cold air held in a refrigeration compartment of a refrigerator by permitting access to a top shelf of the refrigeration compartment without opening the entire door covering the refrigeration compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of refrigerators is known in the prior art. More specifically, refrigerators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art refrigerators include U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,082; U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,347; U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,622; U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,213; U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,573; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,684.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new refrigerator with a third door. The inventive device includes a refrigerator that has a refrigeration compartment, a freezer compartment, a fridge opening into the refrigeration compartment, and a freezer opening into the freezer compartment. A first door covers the fridge opening into the refrigeration compartment of the refrigerator and is pivotally coupled to the first side of the refrigerator. A second door covers the freezer opening into the freezer compartment of the refrigerator and is pivotally coupled to the first side of the refrigerator. The first door has an aperture that extends through it from a primary end of the first door towards a secondary end of the first door. A third door is provided in the aperture of the first door. A first end of the third door is pivotally coupled to the first side of the refrigerator and is positionable between a closed position and an opened position when the first door is closed.
In these respects, the refrigerator with a third door according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing loss of the cold air held in a refrigeration compartment of a refrigerator by permitting access to a top shelf of the refrigeration compartment without opening the entire door covering the refrigeration compartment.